


Looking Out Of Place

by axolotlNerd



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Canon-Typical Adventures, Gen, How Do I Tag, If I should be more specific, Referenced Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: This was inspired by a beautiful piece of art yagirlqueenie made on their Tumblr, queeniecamps! Please go check out and reblog their art!!!





	Looking Out Of Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yagirlqueenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqueenie/gifts).



> This was inspired by a beautiful piece of art yagirlqueenie made on their Tumblr, queeniecamps! Please go check out and reblog their art!!!

They had gotten trapped with the Flowerscouts again.

Of course, it was a bit different this time around. Max had gotten dragged along instead of Neil, and for Nikki, that made the experience a bit more enjoyable; she didn’t feel alone in her misery. But Max spent every second he could hellbent on escaping, using every chance he could to steal Sasha’s phone and try to call David or Gwen. Of course, there was only service on this side of the lake, and he’d get no answers before Sasha taking her phone back with vengeance.

The Flowerscouts merely tolerated the two being in their camp. They didn’t quite enjoy a boy _or_  the unruly, unladylike girl being in their company. They had also failed on getting them to leave, but through no fault of their own. Miss Priss had been passed out and hungover all day, and was not in the mood to try and get the Camp Campbell campers back to where they belonged.

Eventually, they did find success, after finding Camp Campbell’s landline and calling that. Gwen picked up, promising to be there as soon as possible.

Max waited impatiently for the old, run-down SUV by the front of the camp. He couldn’t stand the Flowerscouts, and as much as he hated Camp Campbell, it wasn’t quite better here. At least he _knew_ what kind of crazy shit happened at his camp. Nikki waited with him, trying to point out the positives of their adventure but still failing.

“Hey, Sasha?” Erin said, shifting her weight. The pink haired girl hummed, her gaze not moving from Nikki and Max. “I feel… Kinda bad. I mean, we had a lot of fun with Nikki today, and I just feel like maybe we should… Apologize?” Erin offered, feeling conflicted.

It was true; Nikki’s rambunctious attitude put a fun twist on the adventures of the day. Chasing off a gang of Mexican drug dealers with a wolf was something anyone would admire, after all.

But Sasha scoffed. “As _if_. I’ll apologize to her when the Woodscouts start letting _girls_ in their camp.”

“I dunno, Sasha, Erin’s got a point.” Tabii said agreeably. “I mean, we _did_  kind of make her feel like shit for her weird hobbies, and they did get us out of a bind today.”

Sasha crossed her arms. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. They had chased her off twice now, three times if they counted that day too, and each time Nikki left feeling out of place and bad about herself.

Erin and Tabii noticed their friend’s change of demeanor, and Erin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hey, let’s go apologize, yeah?”

Sasha pushed Erin’s hand away, muttering “don’t treat me like a child” before walking over to the pair of Camp Campbell campers.

Nikki had been smiling, but at seeing the group of Flowerscouts approach her, it faded. “Oh. Hey, guys.” She offered a self conscious wave.

“Hey.” Sasha said, trying to put on her dominant face before sighing. “Listen, we…” She stumbled over her words, not quite sure how to say it. Apologizing wasn’t something she was really used to doing. “We’re sorry, okay? We’ve kind of been treating you like shit about your weird hobbies — which are still weird, by the way — but they did help us out today. So we’re sorry.”

“We shouldn’t have chased you out. It was, like, super rude of us not to give you a shot.” Erin explained. Sasha and Tabii looked to the ground, ashamed. “We should have given you a chance. I mean, we all like some weird things. I mean, I’m honestly kind of into baseball.”

Tabii looked up. “And I’m, like, super into pro wrestling.”

The two Flowerscouts looked to their leader, hoping to see her admit some of her guilty pleasures as well. Sasha sighed. “I bit a snake because it bit me. Recently.” She said, still looking at the ground.

It was silent for a long moment.

“What? You like _pro wrestling_  for Christ’s sake!”

Tabii nodded, commenting “fair enough”.

“See? We all do weird stuff sometimes, and… Well, it was really shitty of us for judging you for liking them more openly than we do. I think we were just jealous that you were proud about it, and we weren’t.” Erin finished.

Nikki looked up at the girls with wide eyes for a long moment, a smile spreading across her face. She scooped all three of the girls into her arms, hugging them all tightly. “Thanks, guys.” She said, joy in her voice. The girls were reluctant for a moment, but all joined in the hug regardless. 

“Hey!” Max called out. Nikki turned, and was leaning out of the back door of the camp’s run down car. “Enough with the tearful goodbyes or whatever, let’s get the fuck out of here!”

Nikki ran over to the car, smiling. “Thank you for that!” She called to the Flowerscouts as she waved.

“You’re free to come back whenever!” Erin said without thinking, but Sasha didn’t do anything to disagree.

The girls walked back into their camp, feeling a bit of guilt and a lot of relief. 

“Hey, Erin?” Sasha said.

“Yeah?”

“Isn’t your school having a baseball game tonight?”

“Yeah, but it’s against the _tech school_.” Erin rolled her eyes at the thought.

“Eugh, yeah.”

Tabii yelled from behind them. “WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS?! I THOUGHT WE JUST LEARNED A LESSON!”

Erin and Sasha confirmed their realization with a few statements, just glad to have things going back to normal soon.


End file.
